The present invention relates to a flexible comb for use in the removal of nits and head lice and in particular to a comb which is adaptable to different textures of hair and which can be easily cleaned.
While general purpose flexible combs are known in the art, as well as combs which are capable of being cleaned, these combs are complex in construction or involve complex devices to effect cleaning.
Moreover, while many combs are known in the prior art which are bendable or flexible to increase or decrease the spacing between comb teeth, none of the prior art comb were capable of achieving a desired spacing of the type necessary for use in lice and nit removal and which could be retained during use and reproduced for later use after cleaning of the teeth.